heavenscrossingfandomcom-20200213-history
Kintaro Clan
This clan originated from Shimei Kintaro, god of war and strength. Said to be the strongest clan out of all the god clans. The members of this clan are the royal family of the Yukis' Empire, and are considered some of the strongest beings on the planet. They originated in Yukis' Empire where their family founded the nation. The name Kintaro was first mentioned in Shinobi legends, when all but one member of the Kintaro clan were massacred by an enemy clan, Shimei the only survivor and once the leader of the clan took up his sword, the Yukis' Fang, and charged on to the battlefield. He cut down legion after legion of the enemy without them so much as touching him, a goddess by name of Tsuna Sai was watching him with interest, and as he finished killing the entire enemy force of 200,000 and screamed to the heavens in rage asking for death now that his mission was complete, Tsuna offered to make him a god. The Kekkei genkai of the Kintaro clan is considered the strongest as it has the most stages, the most affinities and releases insane amounts of power. Distinguishing Features Auburn hair, green eyes, are stronger and more athletic than the average Yuki. Abilities The first stage of 'Path of War' kekkei genkai, called 'War Aura', causes the user to release an amount of energy so intense that if it isn't strictly controlled, it warps an area 5 meters around the user, the energy is very visible, usually erratic and dangerous, the 'aura' is a mixture of chakra, ki, chi and magical energies, which allows the user to do acts of almost constant recklessness, that earned the Kintaro clans title, the clan of War, the user's strength and speed increases to a point beyond superhuman, also included is a healing factor, which automatically heals even the most serious injuries, such as lost organs and limbs it has side effects however as after the user returns to normal they experience an enormous amount of pain, also in this state though the user goes thorough a sort of madness, making it difficult to use successfully. The second stage affects the ninja summoning technique and allows for a kind of soul fusion with the new summons, during this stage the user can summon a spirit dog summons by the name of Neophyte, who is the legendary dog of speed and tracking, in the normal summoning version, Neophyte is physically summoned, in this form, he is a three foot one dog with glowing russet fur and red eyes. He is a fast as the wind and has unparalled senses, he also reacts with the Tsukuyomi transforming it into a twin hook blade form that can be used for quick manuevering and for attacking. While fused with Neophyte the user becomes more like a child in there action such as being easily distracted, reasoned with and controlled. Members of this clan Shimei Kintaro- Sire of the Clan, legendary shinobi of legend and God of War. Ryuu Kintaro- Shimei's son, known as the 'Fang of War'. Taishi Kintaro- Ryu's oldest son, Kaylee and Salie's father goes missing five years after Salie is born supposedly killed by Fen Long in a hostile takeover. Fen Long Kintaro- Ryu's second oldest son, and Shen Long's father. Lee Kintaro- Ryu's youngest son, Kaoru's father. Kaylee Kintaro- Oldest of Taishi's children. Salie Kintaro- Second oldest of Taishi's children, rumored to be the heir of Shimei. Kaoru Kintaro- Lee's only child. Shen Long Kintaro- Fen Long's spoiled only child (Born out of wedlock). Non-members- (Spouses that bear the clan name because of marriage) Misha Kintaro- Taishi's wife and the mother of Kaylee and Salie. Unknown female- Wife of Lee and mother of Kaoru.